List of Lost Planet: Extreme Condition characters and adversaries
E.D.N. III is the name of the planet in which Lost Planet takes place. Pioneers began to colonize E.D.N. III after Earth became too hostile to support human life. Colonization on the planet was initially successful and an increasing population led the original pioneers to expand their colonies. Then, they encountered the ferocious Akrid, which live in mostly cold and snowy places. At first, the pioneers could not survive against Akrid attacks with their weapons. When supplies from the original planet were cut off, the stranded pioneers banded together and formed separate groups known as Snow Pirates, the largest and most powerful of the groups is known as the Crimson Unity. Later on, when VS technology was developed, mankind returned to E.D.N III and began fighting the Akrid using the VS suits. They also were confronted with hostility from the Snow Pirates. With the power to fight against the Akrid, a second colonization on E.D.N. III began. Some years after the second colonization, a new group arrives led by Gale Holden. Their mission was to patrol and study an abandoned dome. There, they encountered the Green Eye, a giant Akrid which attacked and killed almost the entire patrol group, including Holden. The only survivor was Wayne Holden the son of Gale Holden. With his VS suit heavily damaged by Green Eye, Wayne wandered onto the hostile fields of E.D.N. III and fell into a cryogenic sleep within his VS for years. Currently, NEVEC founded the Frontier Project, a plan which is used to terraform the planet by warming it up and effectively getting rid of all the Akrid. Throughout the game, it is revealed that when the Frontier Project is put into motion, all life on the planet would be killed by the energy released from it. Snow Pirates A small group led by Luka are the main protagonists, though no name for the team is ever given. They are a separate force from the Crimson Pirates and NEVEC and are enemies of the two. Wayne Holden : Wayne is the main character on the game, who is portrayed in the likeness of Korean actor Lee Byung-Hun. : In the beginning of the game, Wayne is frozen within a VS after a battle where his father, Gale, supposedly dies battling a vicious Akrid known as Green Eye. After being found and unfrozen 30 years later by Yuri, Luka, and Rick, Wayne has no memory of his past, and only remembers two things. The first is his name. The second is the death of his father at the hands of Green Eye. After a short while, though, Wayne starts to remember more about his past, including how to pilot a Vital Suit (VS) and more details about his father's death. : Wayne first assists Yuri, Luka, and Rick mainly by entering into combat for them, at first to wipe out Akrid hives, rival Snow Pirate groups, and the NEVEC organization. Eventually, Wayne's battles lead him to confront the Green Eye, where he uses Gale's VS to slay the vicious Akrid. After killing the Green Eye, Wayne remembers the whole story of Gale's death: Gale was not killed by the Green Eye, but by NEVEC troopers, led by Bandero. Wayne's objective then changes to stopping NEVEC from executing its plan, the Frontier Project, something that his father also fought against. Wayne succeeds in dealing significant damage to NEVEC's operations and eventually ends up battling and killing Bandero. Afterwards, by obtaining the final component to his unique Harmonizer, Wayne is able to activate the full capabilities of Gale's VS and uses it to stop the Frontier Project and kill Dennis Isenberg, NEVEC's commander. However, the Harmonizer's completion causes Wayne to once again lose all his memories, but in the end, Wayne is no longer needed to fight anyone. Wayne is the owner of a unique prototype Harmonizer, a device that uses Thermal Energy (T-ENG) to heal bodily injuries and wounds. Wayne's Harmonizer, however, is somewhat flawed, in that it conflicts with his body. When Wayne was frozen, the Harmonizer kept him alive and young, but it also caused his amnesia. The Harmonizer also will not function without T-ENG, and without T-ENG, Wayne may suffer from severe seizures, or possibly even death. In the final stage of the story, Yuri gives Wayne a component that unlocks the Harmonizer's full capabilities. At full power, the Harmonizer transforms Gale's VS (which was intended to be passed down to Wayne) into a Gundam-like superweapon. However, the upgrade conflicts with Wayne's body and once again erases his memories. : Wayne is voiced by Josh Keaton. Yuri Solotov : Yuri is the scientist and medical officer of a small group consisting of himself, Luka, Rick, and eventually Wayne. Yuri's dream is to turn E.D.N. III into a warm planet where humanity can live comfortably and without worry of the Akrid. To this end, Yuri ends up joining forces with NEVEC behind the backs of Wayne, Luka and Rick, in order to help with the Frontier Project. However, when he discovers what the Frontier Project will do, he attempts to stop it but ends up being imprisoned and tortured. : While working for NEVEC, Yuri contacts Joe and tells him to meet up with Wayne and provide him with an upgrade for his Harmonizer. Afterwards, Yuri is arrested for "sniffing around too much". By the time Luka and Rick find Yuri, he is already dying. Before his death, Yuri explains to Wayne the function of the Harmonizer upgrade, and pleads Wayne to stop the Frontier Project. He then passes away, much to the sorrow of Luka and Rick. : Yuri is voiced by Andrew Kishino. Luka : Luka is leader of the team, and is the one who found Wayne frozen in his VS. At first, Luka does not trust Wayne due to his mysterious background, but eventually learns to trust him. Throughout the story, Luka provides tactical and emotional support to Wayne. It is also hinted that Luka may have developed very romantic feelings for Wayne throughout the story. : At the end of the story, Luka carries on Yuri's work at terraforming E.D.N. III, using a number of modified data posts to melt a large field of snow. Inexplicably, Luka wears a low cut top despite their living in a below freezing environment where heat is essential. : Luka is voiced by Christina Puccelli. Rick : Rick is Luka's energetic younger brother, and is a skilled technician. He usually helps Wayne by servicing VS's, including repairing Gale's VS. : After Wayne defeated Green Eye, Rick was attacked by NEVEC troopers, but Basil ended up saving his life. Working with Basil, Rick was separated by Luka and Wayne for a year, but was overjoyed when he found out his sister was still alive. He continued to assist in various ways, chiefly by saving Wayne and Joe's lives with an anti-VS rifle. : Rick is voiced by Justin Shenkarow. Basil :Basil is a soldier which normally arrived in E.D.N. III ten years before the death of Gale. Gale saved Basil from danger and like Wayne, he gave Basil a harmonizer although being a different type from Wayne's harmonizer. She managed to survive for thirty years after the death of Gale, with the harmonizer slowing her aging process to the point where she still appears youthful when she meets Wayne. When Basil was in the trailer, she talked to Wayne revealing when Gale died and secrets of the harmonizer which Wayne doesn't know. She is killed though when she tried to stop NEVEC soldiers from advancing to Wayne as they try to save Yuri (although it is safe to suppose that she killed the NEVEC soldiers as well by activating bombs that she had placed around the area). : Basil is voiced by Cricket Leigh. Crimson Unity The Crimson Pirates were former soldiers of NEVEC or possibly previous colonists. They are hostile against NEVEC. Their base is found near the Snow Plains on the cliff edges and in a highway just in the train station. They are, of course, snow pirates. They were responsible for stealing Luka's trailer. Their VSs are lightweight and balanced although they lack fire-power. Many of them are unstable, with legs as the weak point. NEVEC NEVEC (Neo Venus Construction Company) is a science enterprise. They are the first to inhabit E.D.N. III and to think of terraforming the planet in order to turn it into a paradise and get rid of the Akrids. Due to their advance technology, they manage to develop laser weapons which are effective against both humans and VS also against the Akrid. Ivan Solotov : Ivan Solotov is Yuri Solotov's father, and in the past was a NEVEC employee. He is never shown in the game, and was thought to have betrayed Gale Holden by leading him into a NEVEC trap. However, it is eventually discovered that Ivan was manipulated by NEVEC, likely by Dennis Isenberg. Dennis Isenberg : Dennis Isenberg (or Commander Isenberg) is the CEO of NEVEC, and brainfather of the Frontier Project. He often works as a political leader for his organization, and believes the Frontier Project will be for the greater good of humanity, despite its abominable cost in human lives. Despite his despicable method for colonizing EDN-III, some people consider him a patriot and pioneer (mainly NEVEC employees). : Though he often works as a leader figure, he is still a skilled VS pilot. In the final level of the game, Isenberg battles against Wayne's ultimate VS with a NEVEC superweapon VS. In the end, though, Isenberg is shot and killed by Wayne. : Isenberg is voiced James Sie. Shane Bandero : Shane Bandero is Commander Isenberg's second-in-command, and is an elite NEVEC VS ace. He comes across as sadistic and arrogant, believing himself to be the ultimate soldier. When he discovers that his Harmonizer is just a prototype for Wayne's, he is infuriated by the fact, and becomes determined to eliminate Wayne. : 30 years before the story's events, Bandero leads a NEVEC team to the lair of the Green Eye with the objective of eliminating Wayne's father, Gale. Bandero cruelly had Gale murdered by NEVEC troopers, requesting Gale to "try to have some dignity in death". 30 years later, Wayne learns of Bandero's role in Gale's death and attempts to kill him, but Bandero defeats Wayne and salvages Gale's VS (after severely damaging it). Later, Bandero has the VS modified, but is frustrated by the fact that he cannot unlock its full capabilities. Eventually, Bandero faces off again against Wayne, but this time Wayne defeats him. As his last act, Bandero tries to shoot Wayne with a pistol, but dies before he can pull the trigger. : Like Wayne and Basil, Bandero uses a Harmonizer which keeps him youthful despite his advanced age, though his model is not as advanced as Wayne's (it is, however, more advanced than Basil's). His VS has a spider-like design. : Bandero is voiced by Tim Russ. Joe : Joe is a member of NEVEC who ends up assisting Wayne in stopping the Frontier Project. He joined NEVEC in the hopes of ridding E.D.N. III of the Akrid, but did not realize the cost of the Frontier Project in human lives. : Joe was contacted by Yuri Solotov to locate Wayne and deliver an upgrade for Wayne's Harmonizer. This led to Joe being suspicious of his superiors when Dennis Isenberg, CEO of NEVEC, ordered him to find Wayne as well. Joe ended up leading Wayne into a trap, but was under the impression that it was only to distract Wayne. When he found out that NEVEC wanted Wayne dead, he saved Wayne from Bandero with an anti-VS rifle. He then helped Wayne reach NEVEC's main facility, and sabotaged the Frontier System. It is not known what happened to him afterwards, but it is likely he is still alive. : Joe is voiced by Nolan North. Akrid Akrids are the primary inhabitants of the planet E.D.N. III. They are first encountered by NEVEC. Akrids contain the thermal energy inside their bodies which protects them from the cold, and is also necessary to ensure the players survival. The thermal energy is stored in areas of the Akrid's body, different for each species. When attacked, the sack goes from bright orange to bright red, eventually bursting and spilling thermal energy that Wayne can retrieve. Though the Akrid can be killed by attacking them head-on, it is quicker to attack the thermal energy sack, as it acts as a weak point. If killed in a snowy environment, the Akrid freeze and fall apart, giving the idea that the thermal energy keeps them from freezing to death. Curiously, the Akrid turn into a charred rocky substance if killed in a warm environment. They fall apart if this happens as well. *'Trilid' - Trilids are small flying Akrids, with the appearance of a short centipede. Trilid's attack by hitting their targets at a high speed while rotating. They are the weakest of all the Akrids and only provide a small amount of Thermal Energy when killed. Their weak spot is located in the centre of their heads. Due to their weakness, Trilid's group together with others and will form a swarm. *'Sepia' - Sepias are small Akrids which are capable of attacking by opening their jaws and charging towards the opponent while it is opened. They are easy to kill so they gather together with other Sepias. Sepia's and Bolsepia's can also be killed by hitting them with grapple hook. Their thermal energy deposits are located within their jaws. *'Sydsepia' - Sydsepias are most likely evolved from Sepias. They attack by a forward leap or are defending themselves by spitting an exploding acid at their foes in a ballistic manner. *'Bolsepia' - Bolsepias are small Akrids the same as Sepia's although have two different types of attack with one being the same as the Sepia and the other were they will explode violently which released something like lava or hot water. It will take Bolsepias time in order to be able to explode although if hit by weapons, whether inflating themselves or not, they will explode affecting anything in the range of their explosion. *'Genessa' - Genessas are surprising akrids. But rather than attack enemies, they release small Akrids like Trilids, Sepias, and Sydsepias. They are commonly found attached to walls, to the ground or ceilings. *'Dongo' - Dongos are mid-sized Akrids which have horns in their back and two pincers which can stretch. Their weak spots are in the form of a sphere located in the back in order to avoid damaging it while they use their roll attack. When rolling, a Dongo can be hit by explosions to make it lose its balance. The Dongo is then stuck on its back, vulnerable to attack. *'Chryatis' - Chryatises are large Akrid which have two long front legs and heads. They are capable of attacking by swinging their legs quickly or using it to stab an enemy with incredible force. They will also bite any enemies that get into extreme close rrange with them. If both of their legs are destroyed, they will fall down and try to defend themselves with their heads, although it hardly does as much damage. Their thermal energy sacks are located at the base of both front legs and in their thorax. *'Gorechryatis' - The Gorechryatis are far larger than the normal Chryatis. What makes them even more dangerous is that their weak spots are covered with hard skin. They most often attack like normal Chryatis, although they do have a few much more devastating attacks, and their larger limbs make them extremely dangerous and devastating. Make sure to keep a good distance away from them. *'Raibee' - Raibees are wasp like large flying insects. They contain a sizable weak spot found in their abdomen. Raibees can attack by spitting fire and by charging their stinger with electricity and smashing against their enemies. This sometimes gets them stuck in walls, rendering them helpless for a few seconds. If one of their sets of wings is destroyed, Raibees will go down and will be completely immobile. *'Skalt' - Skalts are large tentacles with a spiked sphere at their ends. They usually come out of the ground along with other skalts. Their weak spot (the sphere) is also served as a weapon, with which they throw explosive dandelions. *'Jellon' - Jellons are big, jellyfish-like Akrid hovering in the air. They are able to produce Jellites which are able to grow quickly into Jellons if not destroyed for a matter of time. They explode violently if hit with explosives or with enough ammunition. *'Jellite' - Jellites are small Jellons. They only post a minor threat to humans. Jellites grow immediately into Jellons if left alive for a matter of time. *'Parajellon' - Parajellons are bigger than Jellons. They are able to produce Parajellites which are capable of growing immediately like Jellites. They produce a large electromagnetic field (Note that Parajellons can be seen having electric currents on their body) rather than producing a dangerous explosive attack. They are a large threat to Vital Suits but not as much to humans. *'Parajellite' - Parajellites are small Parajellons. Just like Parajellons, they are able to attack by exploding violently, releasing a large electromagnetic field. Even with their small size, they can grow quickly into Parajellons. *'Neegal' - Neegals are scorpion-like Akrids which are able to glide in the air. Their stingers can extend at a very high speed although if the stingers are destroyed (by shooting the thermal energy that links the stinger and the body), it can't be regenerated. Neegals then turn on their backs and expose their primary weak spot. Category G Akrid *'Godon' - Godons are 3 times larger than normal Dongos. They are stronger, faster, and tougher than normal Dongos and will need to take a large explosive round to lose balance. They roll so fast their spikes dig into the walls and allow it to roll upside down or upwards. *'Undeep' - Undeeps are giant worm-like Akrid. Undeeps are rare and need a large space to live, which explains why they live in the snow plains. Even if they seem invulnerable, they can be killed by shooting most of their thermal spots. Killing them unlocks the achievement "Worm" Hunter. However, within two minutes, another one will show up. Their main attacks are blowing an extremely powerful gust of wind capable of knocking Wayne over and a charge where if the player is hit he will be eaten. *'Windega' - The Windega is a giant moth-like akrid. The sheer size of this beast creates strong winds when it flies by. The Windega can also release multiple explosives, much like a bombing run. Just like the Undeep, killing the Windega will unlock an achievement: "Moth" Hunter. *'Raibion' - The Raibion is a giant Raibee. Though large, it can fly extremely fast. The Raibion can unleash small insect-like akrids which explode when hit or when they reach their intended target. Just like its smaller counterpart, its wings can be shot off, however it will quickly grow them back. It can also launch large fireballs and charge their enemies exactly like the Raibee. The vibration from its wings creates strong winds, just like the Windega. *'Queen' - The Queen is a giant Chryatis even more massive than the Gorechryatis. Only the upper half body is seen. It has a large pair of destructible legs just like the Chryatis and another pair of small arms just near the two front legs and several pairs of destructible mandibles. The Queen can lose its legs and fall down, revealing its weak spot on its head. However, the legs will grow back. *'Green Eye' - The Green Eye is the largest of all the Akrids. Wayne believes the Green Eye is responsible for killing his father for the first half of the game, spurring his want to hunt it. This Akrid has multiple attacks: it can unleash a sudden wave of freezing wind, and can spit large ice chunks out of its "chimneys". It has multiple weak spots, the first set is located on on its side, with four weak spots on each side. The second set is revealed after the first set has been destroyed, and is constituted of four small spots right over its head on the main body. The last set is a large single spot right under the second set. *'Tencale' - The Tencale is the most insect-like of all the Akrid due to its massive, spider-like appearance (although it only have four legs). It inhabits the thermal plant that was abandoned for three years. The Tencale is the only Akrid which is able to produce webs. Its legs are also destroyable like the Queen and Chryatis. If two are destroyed, the Tencale will go down and will be immobile, leaving it vulnerable to attack on its weak spot. The legs will grow back after a while. *'Saizarod' - The Saizarod is a massive worm-like Akrid. Its skin is able to withstand the temperatures of lava, making it able to stay on it for an unlimited time. They have two tentacle like appendages which are called feelers, and can regenerate. When the feelers die, they crawl back to the Saizarod and reveal small weak spots. They will quickly grow back though, as long as the small weak spot is alive. It has also has a large tongue-like thermal energy reserve in its mouth, from which it can shoot large fireballs. The Saizarod is also the last Akrid the player encounters in the game. Unidentified Forces A group of Unidentified forces, being led by Gale and Wayne in the past, was a group which come to E.D.N. III searching the abandoned Nevec Dome, although only a few of this forces are seen in the prologue (the ones on the patrolling squads). *'Gale Holden' : Gale is the father of the main protagonist, Wayne Holden. He is known to lead a group whose names have yet to be given. It is possible that the group Gale leads is just his own private squad. Gale, saving Wayne from the Green Eye cost him his life. His VS though was found outside near the Abandoned Dome's entrance. : Gale is voiced by Dorian Harewood. Note - In a cut scene, it shows Bandero and a few NEVEC Soldiers including Gale who has fallen to the ground. This indicates that Gale was killed by Bandero rather than the Green Eye indicating that Gale manages to escape from the Dome. Apparently, his VS was not damaged as badly as Wayne believed it was when Green Eye attacked it. Gale ejected or fled from battle, coming across Bandero and his soldiers. They are also a group of humans hiding in abandoned NEVEC storage room in mission 4. however these humans are members of the crimson unity snow pirate group and are not a different group of snow pirates or humans. See also *Homepage of Neo Venus Construction Company - a 'real' homepage of NEVEC, secretly run by CAPCOM. Category:Fictional locations